The invention relates to methods and apparatuses for the production of a package having two upwardly open individual packages (so-called trays) arranged next to each other and formed out of a one-piece blank, which are connected with each other in the area of two upright partitions (center panels) which face each other.
For technical production reasons and also for reasons of selling or distributing systems, double packages are desired which are connected with each other at least during production and transportation and therefore consist of a one-piece blank. The accordingly adjacent partitions or center panels of the individual packages are connected by means of a common, upper folding edge. The two packages can be separated from each other in this area. The primary concern of the invention is the production of the double package, including filling, with structural forming of the package or the blank for the production thereof, which is adapted to the production process.